


豌豆与向日葵

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 1





	豌豆与向日葵

Steve是个小豌豆，老是病怏怏的发不了芽。Bucky是棵向日葵，他把收集起来的阳光能量传给Steve，让他相信自己能成为很棒的豌豆射手。  
有一天僵尸来了，弱小的Steve不能抵御他们的攻击。Bucky毅然决然挡在Steve前面，捍卫他们的家园。

Steve很着急，因为向日葵没法攻击，也没什么防御能力，他担心Bucky，也担心他们的家园。他在原地跳啊喊啊，细细的芽乱颤，快要蹦出土壤了。终于，一位路过的博士注意到他，问他：“你想不想变成超级豌豆射手？”  
Steve回答：“当然！我要保护我的家！”  
博士决定重启他的实验，他之前的实验品因为内心的邪恶被无限放大，变成了僵尸。可Steve不同，博士看到了Steve善良正义的内心，让他经过重重考验成为了超级豌豆射手。  
与此同时，Bucky处在生死关头，僵尸站在面前一脚一脚地踩他。“疼！”向日葵快要支撑不住了，花瓣掉进泥土里，他要跟Steve说再见了。

“Bucky不会回来了。”所有人都这样告诉Steve，没有向日葵能经得起僵尸的折磨。但Steve还是冒险离开土壤，他要救Bucky。在向日葵奄奄一息的时候，超级豌豆射手赶到了，他从天而降，粗壮的根茎护住身后的向日葵，叶子威风凛凛地飘摇，豌豆子弹突突射入僵尸的心脏。

接下来的日子好得像是个梦。向日葵养好了伤，在超级豌豆射手身后源源不断地输送阳光，Bucky保护着Steve，他们共同保护家园。  
僵尸是不会善罢甘休的，他们耍了诈，举起撑杆越过Steve，他眼睁睁看着向日葵被踩进土里。  
“No！！！”Steve悲怆地大喊，扬起头杀红了眼。  
超级豌豆射手愤怒地驱赶僵尸，他们一个个落荒而逃。家园安全了，却无比冷清，没有Bucky在身后，他失去了阳光。风沙吹过，一切都埋入尘埃。

再次醒来的时候，Steve在一个完全不同的地方，他有了很多新朋友。一波波新的僵尸朝他们涌来，超级豌豆射手装备起他过时的豌豆子弹加入战斗。  
新朋友们会飞会打，有盔甲翅膀还有弓箭，他们问Steve：“你为什么看起来总那么严肃？” Steve回答：“大概是因为我的阳光不在了。”  
超级豌豆射手已经是历史上的人物啦，如今Steve坚守的东西比以前更显得珍贵。每波僵尸到来之前他们都会有分歧，Steve并不总是和新朋友们相处融洽。

这次的僵尸很不同，Steve和他过了几招，他很久没遇到这样的对手了。Steve掀开了他的面罩，发现他竟然是Bucky。  
会飞的咖啡豆说：“这怎么可能？都过了70年了。”  
是啊，向日葵还活着，他变了，被僵尸组织改造了，但Steve相信他没有被邪恶吞噬，他身上仍然有阳光与希望的味道。  
所以当Steve保护完其他人的家之后，他卸下豌豆子弹。僵尸揍了他一拳又一拳，超级豌豆射手仿佛回到了小豌豆时期，说了向日葵曾经许下的承诺：“我会陪你直到尽头。”  
僵尸停手了，他把昏迷的超级豌豆射手从泥里捞起来，把他放平，让他好好呼吸。他不知不觉给了Steve阳光的温暖，毕竟再怎么变，他还是Bucky啊。

后来超级豌豆射手找了好久好久，他的向日葵不知躲去哪儿了。直到有天人们说超级豌豆射手和他的新朋友们需要被监管，并让他们签下黄鼠狼味的法案。Steve不喜欢黄鼠狼，因为僵尸曾经伪装成了他们。签了法案就不能保护家园了，超级豌豆射手知道这个，阴谋可以是一根撑杆，也可以是一纸法案。他们的队伍分成了两派。  
有人说Bucky又作恶了，他炸焦了一片土地。Steve不相信，他循着线索找到了Bucky。向日葵早先被操控成为了没有自主意识的僵尸，他很自责，不愿见到超级豌豆射手。全世界都错怪他了，只有超级豌豆射手相信Bucky还是他的向日葵。

他们要去阻止僵尸的邪恶计划，要拯救家园就得违反法案，所以超级豌豆射手Steve与穿盔甲的卷心菜投手Tony带领各自的队伍火拼。其实也不算火拼，他们之前都是队友，这次是理念不同，形势所迫。

超级豌豆射手和向日葵千辛万苦终于到了僵尸老巢，路上向日葵说自己不值得他拯救，可Steve之所以是超级豌豆射手，就是因为他坚守内心的善良正义，Bucky是从一开始就陪伴着他、把阳光暖进他心里的向日葵，怎么会不值得呢？但向日葵心里明白，他可以微笑，尝试重新生活，而鲜血还是在那儿，一旦沾染就洗不掉了。

卷心菜投手Tony得知向日葵是无辜的，也赶到僵尸老巢准备帮助他们。谁知僵尸的邪恶计划不是毁掉家园，而是看他们毁掉自己。Tony得知了还是个杀人机器的向日葵是谋害自己父母的真凶，他是善良的，知道那时Bucky没有自主意识，但他毕竟是棵植物，植物都是有感情的，于是被愤怒席卷的Tony准备投掷卷心菜，杀了向日葵报仇。

超级豌豆射手让向日葵先走，他知道卷心菜投手起了杀意。Tony封住了出口，Steve只好向他发射豌豆子弹。卷心菜投手明白如果不打败超级豌豆射手，就不可能杀死向日葵。局势逐渐失控，向日葵左边的侧根被卷心菜轰掉，Bucky倒在地上，很疼很疼，但他没吭声。超级豌豆射手暴起与卷心菜投手对决。  
超级豌豆射手毕竟已经不属于这个时代了，他被打得很惨。向日葵挣扎着用右边的根抓住卷心菜投手，Tony分心要杀了他，超级豌豆射手抓住机会，让卷心菜投手失去了战斗力。

遍体鳞伤的超级豌豆射手拉起血肉模糊的向日葵，Steve终于保护了他的向日葵。他重新有了家。  
但向日葵有自己的选择，他要在土壤里沉睡，直到他再也没有被操控的可能。超级豌豆射手怎么会不答应呢？只有能收集阳光的善良美好的向日葵才会作出这种决定啊。

后来超级豌豆射手和志同道合的新朋友们重聚，家园仍需要他们保护，僵尸还会来侵略，他们还是会胜利。会飞的咖啡豆问他：“你怎么没那么严肃了呢？”向日葵的超级豌豆射手，也就是Bucky的Steve挑着眉毛，嘴角含笑：“因为我的阳光回来了。”

END


End file.
